


Apart

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: "… he wished Ianto had no ties to Earth, so he'd be able to stay."





	Apart

The Doctor caressed the console of the TARDIS. He pressed buttons and pulled levers and the TARDIS was on her way to eighteenth century America. He heaved a sigh, shoving his fists into his trouser pockets. He missed Ianto. His Welsh companion had been with him for almost three months. They had traveled to several civilizations and worlds that Ianto would have never dreamed of.

It had been an absolute delight. He had gotten used to his young lover by his side constantly. The Time Lord hoped that Ianto would never have to leave, but at the bottom of his hearts he knew that day would come too soon.

The Doctor bit his lower lip and huffed through his nose. He knew Jack was possessive of Ianto. The Immortal didn't like him away from Torchwood for too long, and he knew that Ianto got antsy too. He knew all this, but it didn't change that he wished Ianto had no ties to Earth, so he'd be able to stay. 

Shrugging, he opened the TARDIS door and onto the lawn on Monticello to have afternoon tea with Thomas Jefferson.

**Author's Note:**

> It looks like there used to be a podfic available for this story, but when I clicked the link to make sure it worked the file was no longer there. ☹️


End file.
